


Crimson Thorns, Golden Hearts

by Justawriter68



Series: Twinsverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Emperor Jongin, Emperors, Historical Inaccuracy, Jongin and Kai are their own person, M/M, No Incest, Prince Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Strangers to Lovers, Twins, emperor kai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Kyungsoo is the sole heir to the throne of Apreles after his brother is killed in the war that has consumed their kingdom for the past six years. Peace arrives in the way he doesn’t want it too. In the form of his hand in marriage to the empire they’ve been fighting.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Twinsverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186889
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Little Prince Fest_Round Three





	Crimson Thorns, Golden Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ a valentines day round! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy gooey hearts day and treats themselves, you can be your own valentines remember? 
> 
> (Also this might have more parts in the future, but for now It'll remain at one part) 
> 
> Thank to the mods for this lightning round! 
> 
> Enjoy this shorter little treat!

The day is a bright one, the sky a clear blue and there seemed to be not a storm cloud in sight.

It seemed to be the perfect set up for the perfect day. 

Despite some of the turmoil that was brewing just underneath the tree lined path, the blooms on them vibrant pink and white. 

The whole of the landscape was lush and full of life, rolling hills and some people outside tending to their homes. 

Not the first thing that would ever come to mind for Kyungsoo when thinking of the land of the country that had been in battle with them since he was younger. 

The battles that had taken his older brother from him. 

The Daiseon Empire, it almost seemed unfair that this was the case, that this place looked this bright and this happy. 

But then again, he never expected that he would probably ever set foot here maybe before the fighting ceased and there was word that the current Emperors of the Daiseon Empire wanted to initiate peace talks. 

They’re supposed to be no older than him, and apparently have more sense than their father before them. 

At least he had thought until he had met with the one Emperor that had come. 

_ Kai.  _

And now he found himself in this new land preparing to be married, it was either that or face further battle for his kingdom. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t going to allow that to happen. 

He pulled his thoughts away as the carriage carrying him came to a stop. 

“Your Highness we’ve arrived.” is accompanied with a knock against the door by one of the guards that had accompanied him there. 

Just out of the window he could now see that he was indeed a long way from his home, taking in what he could see from the small window, he immediately noted the grey of stone and the presence of Daiseon’s soldiers lining the walk ways.

Taking one last breath calming himself, and squaring his shoulders before exiting the carriage, sunlight and blue skies greeted him, some of the trees that he had seen earlier here as well. 

“Your Highness.” 

Kyungsoo nods at the soldier next to him, the familiar crest of his own kingdom looking back at him, he could see the rest of the men who had accompanied him a little tense, but how could they not be, this could all be a trap and all of them were about to walk into outnumbered at least three to one. 

“Your Highness, welcome!” 

Kyungsoo turns to the attendant now bowing to him, a line of other servants dressed plainly in a deep wine red, the cloth almost rough looking, made for work as much as it was a uniform. 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo gives the man a polite bow of the head. 

From there, the man escorts him into what is supposed his new home, servants behind them taking his luggage and taking it to what would be his room as Youngbae explained as the older man led him to the throne room. 

Kyungsoo knew what was awaiting him, the men that were going to change his life further, either better or the worse. He was hoping that it would be better, a small part of him at least, a larger part of him wanted to make it a living hell. He also sort of took the time to analyze the surroundings, the stone had given way into wood once they had crossed the gate, he could almost recognize some of his home in some of the architecture. 

But this was by far more grand down to the ponds, rocks, flowers and other stuff that just furnished the outside from a glimpse. Inside, the hallways lined with vases, paintings and various other artifacts that he could only guess what they could mean, or where they had come from. 

Arriving at the doors, he feels the tightness in his chest build again, and keeps the reminder that he had his mother and father waiting to hear from him, so it had to go well. 

“Announcing His Royal Highness, Prince Kyungsoo of Apreles.” 

The doors open and Kyungsoo has a full view of the throne room, although his vision is more focused on the people at the end of it.

As he approaches, he recognizes Kai immediately, looking quite as proud as he remembered him, although this time the other man was dressed in regular robes rather than his armor for battle, the color almost a startling shade of deep red. 

Although Kyungsoo had no doubt that the man was going to remain as deadly as he had been on the battlefield, and now Kyungsoo was on his home turf, alone. Pushing these thoughts aside he drops into a bow, making sure to hold the length of his robes out of his way with the movement, feeling the jewels in his hair shift down with his movement, shimmering garnet for his birth. 

A reminder of his brother. 

“Emperor.” Kyungsoo stands up from his bow, to meet Kai’s gaze once again. 

The other man began to approach him with a slow but confident stride, the glimmer of an earring following his movement, before coming to a stop in front of Kyungsoo, giving a polite dip of his head. 

“Your Highness… I’m glad to see that your trip was successful.” Kai smirks at him again. 

Kyungsoo has to suppress the flare of annoyance from showing on his face. “It was well… Your men were kind.” 

Kyungsoo's eyes travel around the room then, his eyes immediately locking with another person, and his brow immediately furrows seeing the exact same face looking back at him with a flustered expression. 

Except that this man was dressed completely differently, purple robes greeting his eyes swirling designs in contrast to crimson. 

"Ah, this is Jongin... my brother." Kai introduces, gesturing for his brother to come forward. "You remembered I mentioned him, yes?" 

Kyungsoo blinks, nodding a little, still looking at Jongin, before he bows politely. "Emperor." 

Jongin's face turns a little red at this, although Kyungsoo thinks that he could be imagining this. 

Jongin bows back. "Nice to meet you." The other man stutters out, his voice a softer version of his brother. 

"You seemed puzzled, I mentioned my brother the last time we saw each other, did I not?" 

Kyungsoo turns his attention back to Kai. "You did... I just wasn't aware you were twins. It just surprised me, is all." 

Kai nods again, placing his hands behind his back. "I see. Sorry that I didn't mention it, it often slips my mind that we do share the same visage." He snaps his fingers. "This is Soyeon and he will be your personal attendant and lead you to your chambers. If you'll excuse us, we have other business to attend to." 

Kyungsoo nods again, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Emperors." 

With that the pair of brothers disappear, down another hallway. 

"If you'll follow me, Your Highness." 

Soyeon's softer voice draws his attention and he gives the younger man a slight smile as he allows him to be led to his new chambers, the hallways were as lavishly decorated as the throne room had been, Kyungsoo could only wonder how much of it was actually their father's influence. 

Soyeon finally stops them in front of a sliding door, the screen the familiar paper color of home, however he knew that upon opening the doors he wouldn't find the familiar sight of his desk sitting next to the large windows in his room outlooking the garden, the familiar blanket wouldn't be sitting across his bed as a gift from his brother on his thirteenth birthday, the fine pelt having kept him warm during the coldest of winters of Apreles. 

He wouldn't be able to smell the familiar blooms of his favorite flowers wafting through the warm breeze. 

Instead he was met with the unfamiliar sight of wood, but a nonetheless lavishly there was a fine rolled up blanket resting on top of the mats he knew he would sleep on in the finely crafted elevated structure, he could see the crafted light blue section of the pattern peeking out from where it was nicely folded. In another corner he could see the tub where he could be provided a bath if need be, and also another section of the room that he didn't know where it led to. 

However it was certain that this wasn't where an emperor would stay, nor was it anywhere that a normal common person would stay. 

"Is everything to your liking, Your Highness?" 

There's a nervous edge to Soyeon's voice as Kyungsoo finishes scanning the room, eyes returning to the servant. "This is not the Emperor's room?" 

Soyeon's eyes widen a little. "No, Your Highness... this is your own space. Is it to your liking? because we can find you another room that's more suitable." 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No, no this is fine... please, continue what you were doing." He tells the rest of the servants as well, with his things, spying them taking some of the trunks holding his clothing into the back room that he had caught sight of earlier. 

Soyeon looks a little relieved then. "Would you like a window open, Your Highness? I know your travel was quite long." 

"Please?" 

Soyeon hops over the other side of the room, pulling open the windows and securing each panel to the wall as they swung open, letting in fresh air and the smell of flowers gently with it, from here he could see some guards doing their rounds and the walls separating the royal palace from the rest of the royal palace. This place was very well protected, much like his own home, but in someways it seemed almost more closed off, he couldn't see many of the towns people that he had seen on his way in lingering around outside or going about their day. 

The thought made him frown a little bit. 

"If you would like a bath, you have your own private tub here for your comfort, or you can use the royal baths if you choose." 

Kyungsoo turns his attention from the outside again. "Soyeon..." 

"Yes, Your Highness?" 

"Is there any way I can see the rest of the palace... or is that not allowed?" 

"Of course, you can... where would you like to go?" Soyeon perks up a little. 

Kyungsoo gives him a smile. "Just show me around please, it doesn't have to be in full detail, but I would love to have some of my bearings." 

The younger man nods eagerly, giving some instructions to the rest of the servants in the room, bowing as Kyungsoo exits and follows Soyeon opposite of the direction that they had come from. 

"You have already seen the throne room, main courtyard, and entrance. Out there as well is the path is the stables and where the royal guard stays and trains." Soyeon's pace is just right behind him spouting off information as Kyungsoo listens, taking in everything. 

This kingdom was about as old as his home was, that much he knew by himself from their history, but the expansion that this kingdom had obviously brought it more wealth and greater change than Kyungsoo's own home had seen in about one hundred years. 

Soyeon takes him past hallways decorated with paintings, the exit to the palace garden, the Emperors’ main office. He soon found out that the section of the palace he had been in had been their late mother's residence, something that at the back of his mind sent slight chills. But something that he still respected, from what he had heard before was that the Empress had been a very kind woman. 

"Is there a library here, Soyeon?" 

The servant smiles at him. "You read my mind, Your Highness... this is actually the next room I was going to show you. It's open to you and the Emperors at any time." 

Kyungsoo nods again. "Good to know... And your court when do they meet?" 

"Usually the Emperors see them in the morning and in the evening..." He bites his lip. "I don't know if today will be the same because of your arrival." 

Kyungsoo nods again. "Thank you... we should probably head back now, I'm sure that I'll have to prepare for this welcome banquet soon." 

"Of course, Your Highness." 

Kyungsoo straightens himself a little bit again, he thinks that he can do this, that the idea is more tangible in his mind than it had been when he had first arrived.

***

"You look beautiful, Your Highness." 

Kyungsoo smiles a bit, allowing the nerves in his stomach to ease for a moment. "Thank you... but it wouldn't have been without all of your help." 

Soyeon smiles back. 

The final touches being put on his outfit allow him to take his thoughts elsewhere, at the moment his parents were probably beginning to have dinner as well, his mother having her favorite tea along with as she began to wind down, along with her chastising his father for having documents with him at the table. 

Although he would say a king's work is never done. 

Peace never rests. 

Kyungsoo was finding that out to be more true, as he was currently acting as a working component of peace, no matter how much the thought made his blood boil. 

"All done, Your Highness." 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts. "Thank you." 

In his mind he knew he had picked out the right thing, the blue colored robes would be a nice, but not too bold choice compared to the red that he had seen earlier, and the very color that was featured around the palace walls. 

Crimson. 

He would be here to disrupt that a little. 

Blue and silver acting as his guide for the night, the few hair ornaments decorating his hair, various pieces given to him over the years, tonight the one he wore one from his mother, and wafting from his hair he could smell his favorite scented oil following after him. 

He hoped that this dinner wouldn't be too prying. 

The only thing he didn't have was his hair jewelry, they didn't deserve to see part of his brother, he was going to at least keep that to himself for a little while longer. 

"We can go anytime you're ready." Soyeon states.

"Let's go." 

Kyungsoo is led out again to the main throne room, where he was expecting the main set up to be transformed into an eating hall similar to that of his own home, the hallways he had entered through during the day were now lit by torches during the night, wood given a different type of warmth at night with the amount of them hanging around the hallways in forms of the many covered lanterns and everything else, along the walls. 

Arriving at the doors again, he can hear himself immediately announced, and once again he enters, feeling the eyes of those who were already waiting sitting down with their smaller tables of food and alcohol eyes locked on him as he bowed to greet the Emperors, going over to take his place set up for him. 

Kai immediately greets him with a smile of his own. The robes he had seen on the man earlier in the day seemed dimmer in comparison to these. The red on both brothers seemed richer, both of their hair pieces more so quite clearly displaying that they’re the crowned rulers of this nation. 

"Your Highness?" 

Kyungsoo takes the hand offered to him by Kai helping him up the steps and near where his seating was for the evening. 

"You look absolutely ravishing." Kai comments, dark eyes scanning over his form before returning to Kyungsoo’s face. 

"You look good as well, Emperor." Kyungsoo responds, holding back the frown that wants to appear, and then he turns to Jongin who was looking at him as well greeting the other ruler with a polite dip of his head. 

"Good evening, Emperor.” 

Jongin flushes a little again, but he gives Kyungsoo a flash of a smile. “Good evening.” 

And then Jongin helps him over to where he’s supposed to be seated, one hand gently grabbing his own as Kai finally starts the banquet, Kyungsoo relieved that he can finally sit down on the pillow beneath him, even if he wasn’t looking forward to the sitting for hours on end as this went by. 

And looking out across the room, he can only wonder if in the end that he had made the right decision by agreeing with Kai. 

As he takes a sip of his drink, and looks at the twins brothers, he can only hope. 

_ Gods willing.  _ Kyungsoo thinks with a sigh. 


End file.
